


Stress Release - Sebastian Stan Imagine

by captainofherheart



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pining Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan RPF - Freeform, Sebastian Stan smut, sebastian stan lemons, sebastian stan nc17, sebastian stan x reader - Freeform, sebastian stan x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: When Sebastian finds out you're having a very stressful day at work, he surprises you during lunch at a restaurant with a sexy way to relieve stress





	Stress Release - Sebastian Stan Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW 18+ warnings: unprotected sex, public sex

Imagine you’ve had an extremely stressful day at work and have been texting back and forth about it with your significant other, Sebastian Stan. You tell him you’re going out to lunch with a few friends and he asks where you’re going. Thinking nothing of it, you give him the details.

After your orders have been given, you receive a text from Seb telling you to go to the restrooms, located at the end of a long hallway at the back of the place. Intrigued, you excuse yourself and make your way to the location only to find your incredibly hot man leaning against the wall. The dangerously sexy look he’s giving you stops you dead in your tracks.

“How’s about I help you relieve some of your stress, beautiful?”

Sebastian opens the door to his right and, after going inside and checking around, steps to the doorway and summons you in.

The moment you cross the doorway he closes the door behind you and locks it, ensuring privacy. Your back is suddenly pressed against the dark wood of it as he kisses you voraciously, moving from your lips to your neck, to your cleavage and back again. His hand comes up under your skirt to rub against your already throbbing clit through your panties.

“Give me five minutes and I promise you, you’ll spend the rest of the day feeling extremely relaxed,” he growls in your ear with a low, sexy grumble.

“I’ll give you six,” you say as you reach for his belt and button of his jeans. He’s not wearing any underwear and the moment you lower the zipper his cock springs out, ready and waiting to give you what you need.

As he strokes himself, you pull your panties down and step out of them. He snatches the thin fabric from your hand and stuffs it into the pocket of his jacket.

Wasting no more time he licks his fingers, bringing them to your core and working them in and out of you for moment to make sure you’re ready. Finding you more than eager, he lifts you up, wrapping legs around his waist and impaling you on his thick cock in one thrust. After you’ve adjusted to him he grabs your ass and uses it for leverage to help meet his powerful thrusting.

Your back arches and you rest your shoulders against the wall, changing the angle and allowing you to grind your clit against him as he takes you hard and fast.

Four minutes was all you needed, not six, but he gave you the full ride time, making you cum a second time as he empties himself within you.

You both clean up quickly and he opens the door carefully, poking his head out to make sure there is no one waiting.

After a brief kiss, you walk out first and begin to walk back to your table. Your legs are a little shaky, but your stress level is non existent. When you hear a door close at the end of the corridor, you realize Sebastian had entered through a back door.

You blush a bit when your friends ask what took so long, and dodge around their questions, expertly diverging their attention. It was all you could do to keep a straight face and your color in check when you realized Seb had kept your panties.

 

 


End file.
